Change of Events
by Sparrows97
Summary: Elizabeth must figure out Mr.Darcys character for herself and make a decision, whilsts events are held in the incorrect order. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I apologies for the spelling errors. Hopefully I didn't miss any this time...**

**First Impressions:**

After being introduced to the Bennets, Mr Bingley requested the hand of Jane who accepted smiling as brightly as her nature would allow.

Lydia and Kitty both left with their partners for the first set, this left Caroline Bingley, Mr Darcy standing with Mary and Elizabeth as the Hursts had gone to dance the first set.

Elizabeth tried to make polite conversation with Caroline asking how she liked the neighbourhood and if they had travelled far. The responses were clipped just long enough to be polite but provoked no further conversation. Mary and Mr. Darcy both not social butterflies were content standig quietly watching the exchange.

Mary was saved further awkwardness, when she spotted an acquaintance that she wished to speak with. Leaving Elizabeth alone with a snippy Caroline, who was mentally criticising her outfit so she could laugh with her sister later as well as a reserved Darcy who was trying to think of something to say. He opened his mouth twice but shut it both and chose to remain silent.

The motion didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth it brought a small smile to her lips. Thankfully Caroline stopped the awkward silence by reminding Mr Darcy that he had promised to the first dance to her.

"Wha-" he cut himself off, he couldn't call her a liar in public. He nodded slightly, "certainly Miss Bingley." Before he could say anymore Caroline had latched onto his arm and was leading him away from Elizabeth. He glanced back to see if she was affronted by the rude snub that wasn't subtle at all, instead of looking angry she was smiling her mouth quirking as if she was holding back a laugh though the amusement showed in her bright eyes.

As soon as they took their place in the line that was now quite large as everyone was now partnered aside from the women that couldn't because of the scarcity if gentlemen the music started. Elizabeth was soon joined by her friend Charlotte who stood quietly whilst her lively friend observed the dance between Jane and Bingley.

"Mama will be pleased." Elizabeth smiled her mood soaring at the happiness of Jane.

"That is true. She looks happy, I don't think I have ever seen her smile so much." Charlotte remarked before turning her attention back to Elizabeth. "Lizzie, pray tell how was your conversation with Mr. Darcy?"

Elizabeth's smile died slightly but return with a chuckle when she spotted the gentlemen, stony faced sharing a dance with Caroline who obviously didn't see that he didn't reciprocate her obvious attachment.

"He didn't speak a word." Elizabeth stated with a smirk as if the memory amused her. "I think he was going to then..." she trailed off as her attention she was captured by the loud boasting of .

"Look, Jane is dancing with Mr Bingley." She hollered glass in hand thankfully she was swiftly side tracked by Mary who upon seeing the wince of her elder sister she started her mother on a suitable subject that quietened her mothers boasting and was sent a silent thank you from Elizabeth.

Mary being considered plain in a house full of beauty strived hard for recognition and she was considered the most accomplished in the house. However she wasn't a favourite of either of her parents, she accepted it but was considered herself blessed because she was considered a treasure by her elder siblings who gave her the attention that she craved. Along with her elder sisters they adapted to their mothers inappropriate behaviour in public, they each tried to prevent as much embarrassment as possible and succeeded in most cases.

As Mary engaged Mrs Bennet, the first set ended and so the evening progressed in a similar manner. Mary and Elizabeth continuously had to side track their mother with some aid from their father who stepped in to give his daughter a break.

Elizabeth was conversing with Charlotte during the timer when she was forced to sitout from the dancing, she was stood a few feet in front of Mr. Darcy who was approached by Mr. Bingley. She was stood so she was close enough to hear but not that close for them to suspect her doing so.

"Come, Darcy," Bingley said, " I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not. You know I detest it, unless I am particularly acquitanted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not a woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with"

Elizabeth mused over this statement and tried to verify his character.

"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Mr. Bingley, this brought a smile to Elizabeth. "For I have never met so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty."

"You were quick to secure the hand of the only handsome girl in the room," said Mr Darcy with a chuckle, looking at the eldest Miss Bennet.

"Oh she is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! Just like an angel. But Miss Elizabeth"

Elizabeth instinctively turned around on the mention of her name. Mr. Bingley stopped mid-sentence then a large grin stretched across his face.

"Ah. Miss Elizabeth, you have met Mr. Darcy of course." He asked, both gentlemen bowed when she curtsied and answered positively. "That is good, he was just wondering.." he trailed off giving his friend a little shove and a meaningful look. Both Darcy and Elizabeth had to reframe from rolling their eyes.

"Miss Elizabeth would you do me the honour of having the next dance?" He held out his hand, she arched her brow slightly and smiled before accepting his hand and being led to the floor where the other couples took their places.

Many looked on in wonder at Elizabeth who so far had been the only one to dance with the proud Darcy beside Bingley's relations. The attention made Darcy seem uneasy, he was always uncomfortable being watched.

As the dance began they remained in silence before Elizabeth decided to make him speak.

"How are you enjoying the country?" She inquired

"It is better than London, it feels closer to home but not quite Pemberely." He uttered the sentence surprised at its length and truth. _Why did I just say that?_ he questioned his self.

"You live in Pemberely then ?"

"Yes." His answer was clipped this was how most fortune hunting women started their conversations. After his answer they remained in silence for some time.

"How is your punishment, ?" She asked him laughing at his furrowed brow that showed his confusion.

"You told that it would be a punishment to dance?" She smiled sweetly as his face turn a tint pink at his embarrassment.

"It seems I was mistaken. It is not a punishment." He rectified his belief to her which made her smile slightly.

"How can you not enjoy dancing?" She questioned again. Making him wonder what was with all the questions.

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it. I don't do it if I can help it." He answered truthfully again, confused at her laughter.

"Mr. Darcy, you take joy in dancing yet despise doing it, yes sir that explains it." She summed up making him realise his confusing statement.

"I do not converse well with others as is apparent. Yet it appears my torment of dancing all depends on my partner."

"You have danced with many people this evening to come to this conclusion then?" She asked .

"No, but people dance the same wherever." He stated hoping that would be the end, she had gotten him to speak more then he would usually.

"Ah, where is your evidence sir? You have not dance with another lady outside you party apart from me and that was because you were forced."

"As I have already stated I do not feel comfortable with those with whom I am not well acquainted with." He muttered quietly surprised that he was defending himself to Elizabeth.

"How do you further acquaintances when you do not instigate any conversation to begin with. Do you feel up to a challenge ?" She asked sweetly whilst smiling up at him.

He raised a brow before asking what the challenge would entail.

"Its simple. All you have to do is dance with as many ladies as possible tonight, to support your statement. You wouldn't want to form unfounded decisions would you ."

She smiled at him waiting for him to either politely decline or defend his argument with evidence. She thought he would decline, she was pondering if she had over stepped herself with her request.

"Of course, Miss Elizabeth I wouldn't want to hold any unfounded conclusions I accept your challenge." He smirked at her expression obviously she wasn't expecting that response.

Elizabeth couldn't think of a suitable answer whilst she puzzled over his words. The dance had ended without her realising, he led her over to her family. Where Mr Bingley was conversing with Jane and Mary.

When the next set started both Elizabeth and Jane had partners leaving Mr. Darcy to ask for Mary's hand. Surprising those standing around them , she accepted and allowed him to escort her to the floor.

The evening progressed with Mr. Darcy trying to prove Miss Elizabeth wrong by dancing with different ladies from the neighbourhood whilst Caroline watched from a corner of the room with a frown upon her face. Elizabeth had a smile of satisfaction as the evening drew to a close. Mr Darcy wasn't as hostile and seemed to almost enjoy himself, whilst his friend was still the more open of the two. Mr. Bingley being the amiable gentlemen expressed his disappointment at the early end of the ball whilst promising to hold bis own ball.

As they made their leave all the Bennet girls was in high spirits including Mary who was usually slighted for her other siblings, however because of dancing with Mr. Darcy she had a partner for almost every set after that.

Upon arriving home they dressed for bed and settled down for the night. Mrs. Bennet was excitedly telling Mr. Bennet of the Netherfield gentlemen who showed such a preference to Jane. He sighed and nodded along knowing that his wife didn't care that he was actually there.

Lydia and Kitty retold stories of the amiable gentlemen they each danced with, being the youngest that was all they cared for when attending a ball. Mary was exhausted and went straight to sleep after reassuring her elder sisters that she did enjoy herself more than she thought.

Jane and Elizabeth shared a room, so after dressing for bed Elizabeth couldn't help but tease Jane on her admirer.

"Lizzie, do be serious. Do you really think he likes me?" She was a gentle creature and was very modest and shy.

"Jane he danced twice with you as our mama pointed out and he couldn't stop staring at you for the other part." Her statement set them into giggles .

" Mr. Darcy became amiable enough after your dance. What did you do?" Jane asked whilst brushing out her golden locks.

"I didn't do anything per say. I just challenged his view on dancing." She claimed Jane just shook her head at her sisters antics.

"Lizzie, is that wise to challenge gentlemen as such. What would mama say?" Jane exclaimed mockingly quite used to ber sisters sharp tongue.

"She will probably declare that I shall end up a spinster if I argue with every amiable man." Lizzie couldn't help but laugh at Jane's sigh.

"What do you think of Caroline? Mr. Bingley's sister she appears charming." Jane prompted waiting expectantly to hear her sisters view.

"She seems amiable enough. However it appears a facade, I warn you to be careful around her she finds joy in criticising everyone around her in hopes of winning Mr. Darcy's hand."

Jane simply shook her head and declared charming enough although not as amiable as her brother. Although she couldn't dispute that Caroline did seem quite attached to .

The sisters spoke some more but no more on the Netherfield party, eventually they tired enough to sleep.

* * *

Unbeknown to them the Bennet sisters were a subject of discussion in the home of Netherfield.

"Miss. Bennet is a charming women don't you agree Louisa?" Caroline asked her sister as they sat in the drawing-room.

"She is just charming" Mr. Bingley intercepted causing Caroline to sigh.

Louisa and Caroline were seated whilst Mr Darcy stood ready to take leave to his room at the next available second, regretting his choice in following Charles into the room.

"What do you think, ?" Caroline called dragging him into the conversation.

"I agree that she is amiable enough. If you would excuse me I'm exhausted." He declared retreating hoping to avoid anymore eye batting from Caroline, but not before Charles called.

"I'm not surprised I haven't seen you dance so much, ever. What did Miss Elizabeth do to evoke such a change in you"

The mention on his behaviour being linked to Elizabeth startled Caroline whose face turned into a deep scowl, fortunately Mr Darcy had long legs to carry him away before forcing him to answer that question.

He was looking forward to tomorrow, if all went well he wouldn't have to suffer Caroline attentions alone.

With a smile he fell asleep to dreams that a certain lady occupied with her sparkling eyes and cheeky smile.

**Next: More introductions...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay and for any mistakes in the writing, I think I got them all but if not mention it and I will correct it. Also thank you for the feedback it was all helpful and I apologies fr so many errors in the first one.**

**More Introductions:**

As was her custom, Elizabeth rose early the following morning before everyone but her Father who was just settling himself in his study. She collected her bonnet and gloves pausing briefly at the study door before calling a farewell and leaving the house. Mr. Bennet watched his favourite daughter set off on her favourite path from the window in his study with a fond smile on his face before returning his attention to his book.

Being familiar with her route left Elizabeth time to dawdle whilst reminiscing fondly on the nights before events. A smile graced her face as she thought of Jane and Mr. Bingley's interaction at the ball, their mother didn't really need to scheme that much. The sudden thought of her mothers boisterous behaviour towards the unsuspecting gentleman brought a shiver and scowl replacing the previous happy thoughts. These thoughts soon brought her towards the subject of a certain gentleman , he was a puzzle who had risen to take a challenge when she had deemed him too proud.

He had been forced to dance with her but said it wasn't complete torture, Elizabeth was wondering if it was a genuine comment or if he was just being polite. He intrigued her, he was an interesting person to study; the one thing she prided herself on doing well was her accurate drawings of people's character. Unfortunately, Mr. Darcy had drastically changed to being civil towards the end of the evening which didn't fit the profile she had previously formed.

The gentleman in question seemed quite content with ignoring everyone until his first dance with Elizabeth. Thankfully for Elizabeth, said gentleman had danced with other ladies in attendance trying to prove his own theory whilst removing any speculation of him favouring Elizabeth which only dissuaded her mother slightly from schemes.

She smirked slightly as she remembered Mr. Darcy's shocked expression when Miss. Bingley had practically dragged him to dance with her for the first set. As if materialized from her thoughts a horse appeared in front of her, startling Elizabeth who hadn't heard the approach of the large animal. Quickly she composed herself to realise that there were more than one horse, she was relieved to find that she knew the two riders.

" Good morning Miss Elizabeth, I trust you are well." Mr. Bingley asked whilst dismounting his horse to greet her properly. She curtsied as she replied positively and asked about the health of himself as well as his sisters.

"Mr Darcy." She acknowledged with another curtsey the gentleman that had just been in her thoughts. They exchanged inquiries as to the others health and seemed to reach a lull in the conversation where the second gentleman non so subtlety coughed drawing the attention of the pair who had been busy searching for a way to insert their conversation last night but to no avail.

Simple pleasantries were exchanged between Elizabeth and Mr. Bingley they conversed leaving the tall gentleman to attend to his horse.

"What brings you out this morning?" She inquired watching the horses nervously from the corner of her eye.

"I was showing Darcy some trails he could ride, do you walk often Miss. Elizabeth?" He was all smiles and charm but not to the same content as he lavished Jane in. The fact let Elizabeth smile brightly before she replied that she walked as much as the weather would allow. At the mention of the weather she looked towards the greying sky that looked like it was about to burst any second, Mr. Darcy seemed to recognize this too.

"It looks like its going to pour soon, if we don't get back soon we might find ourselves in the middle of a storm. " He stated drawing nearer to the pair, bringing his horse with him. Elizabeth jumped slightly when the horse drew near to her, she didn't notice its actions busy trying to decipher the clouds. The action brought a tiny lift in Mr. Darcy's mouth that Elizabeth deciphered as a smile.

"Is something amusing sir? She asked archly embarrassed by her action. He lifted his brow a small smile breaking the surface, an absent thought of how handsome he looked when he smiled flitted across Elizabeth's mind as she took a step back when the horse's nose came in contact with her arm.

"Don't worry Hermes won't hurt you." He told her with a somber expression gone was the smile that had lit up his face, his expression brought some reassurance but not enough to move back to where she stood previously.

"It's not that I fear he will hurt its just my last encounter with a horse wasnt very pleasant and it left me with a severe distrust towards them." She responded still eyeing Mr. Darcy's horse cautiously.

"How can one horse determined your dislike for all?" He asked curious to her explanation, for was it not she who had said his dislike was unfounded because not every partner was the same.

Elizabeth smiled slightly understanding the path his thoughts had taken, " I did not say I disliked them Mr. Darcy" she corrected, "meerily distrust it is not the same, nor do I avoid riding when it is required."

Mr. Bingley, who had until then watched the interaction between the two with interest, interrupted to ask if Miss. Elizabeth would be so kind to let them escort her to the boundary of Loungbourne reasoning they were going that way and included that it would be best to hurry before it rained.

Submitting to Mr. Bingley's logic they set off, in a comfortable silence with the men towing the horses beside them away from Elizabeth who walked in the middle of them. She bid both farewell as they mounted their horses and turned in the opposite direction whilst she walked back to her home.

Her whole family was sat at the table eating breakfast when she joined them. No one noticed her entrance excpet those that had noted her absence. Jane offered her a smile, before passing her the lemon pastrey she had saved before her other sisters had devoured the whole batch. Thanking her sister she bit into the sweet pastery before Mrs. Hill arrived with a note to Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry how brief the last chapter was, as well as any mistakes in this one. Again, just point them out and I'll try to rectify them. **

Elizabeth sat at the window, staring out as the rain poured watching each droplet of water with an increased sense of worry that settled in the pit of her stomach. She scowled at her Mother's gloating words which resulted in her being reprimanded for scowling in general.

"Just as i suspected, Jane will have to stay the night. Mr. Bingley would never send her home in this weather. Lizzy you must not scowl so, it's not lady like. You should be glad for your sister, she gets to spend the night at Netherfield." She boasted loudly causing Elizabeth's scowl to deepen.

"Mama, do you not see the improperty of the situation? Jane may stay at Netherfield, yes, but unprotected with two single men in the house. It could ruin her reputation and then she will never find a good husband. Not to mention that you sent her on horseback with little to protect her then a shawl. What will you do if she falls ill?" At her words her Mother just scoffed brushes aside the issues raised by her second daughter, whilst revealing her though process of the situation.

"What improperty? She is staying as a guest of Miss. Bingley. Mr. Bingley and I trust to be gentlemen and as such they will not compromise her in any way. If such an event even occurred then they would have to marry. Dear Lizzy, people do not die of colds." She finished, her logic was flawed on too many levels for Elizabeth to even start to express the seriousness of the situation.

Thinking the silence was the result in her having won the argument, she smiled smugly whilst excusing herself to for she needed to see that dinner was prepared to protection as to leave nothing available for Mr. Collins to criticise when he arrived that evening.

Mr. Bennet had announced with great glee to the breakfast table of the expected arrival of their cousin who is to inherit Longbourne once he passed. Mrs. Bennet had an immediate attack of nerves and her smelling salts placed at hand incase they would be needed. Lydia and Kitty appeared completely indifferent to the situation and were moping over loss of an evening's entertainment at the Lucas' because of the rain.

Mary placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and guided her sister back to the window; where she accompanied Elizabeth in her previous task. Neither sister needed to communicate their feelings as they felt the others pains, for their sister and the uncomfortable evening that would be inevitable considering the way in which the letter was written.

"Jane will be fine Lizzy, she will be back as soon as the rain let's up. We must prepare for Mr. Collins, you know as well as I do that he doesn't just visit to see Papa not the Collins I remember from when we were younger." Lizzy sighed before turning towards her sister admitting defeat.

"I know Mary, my guess would be that he is want of a wife and hopes to secure one of us because he deems it fit in his mind. No doubting that he wishes to choice one of us as well because Jane is the beauty of Hertfordshire, maybe that is the only benefit of her being at Netherfield it would be better if she is not here, he always followed her around when we where children that soon stopped though." She smiled as she remembered the day she threatened her elder cousin if he didn't stop stalking Jane.

"He thought you were joking about that. I tried to warn him that you never joked when it came to protecting us. Quite fitting though," Mary mused whilst picking up the embroidery she was meant to be doing, " a toad for the toad." The two sisters laughed fondly at the memory after regaining their composure Elizabeth shrugged simply before stating that he had it coming.

After stretching out her limbs from the cramped sitting position she watched Mary attempt to fix the stitching before shaking her head not even containing a giggle.

"Mary you hate embroidery, what are you doing?" She quizzed curious to her sisters odd behaviour, her was renewed at the scowl that graced Mary's features as she replied hotly that she promised Jane that she would have this done by the time she came back. Understanding crossed her face, it was hard to say no to Jane she asked so little of anyone that when she did ask you hated to see the disappointment in her eyes even if she never expressed it.

"Would you like to practise a duet with me ? For when the Lucas' reschedule their gathering, you know they will. Sir William is too fond of society to let a little rain prevent him from his pleasures." She asked whilst pulling her sister with her gently leading her to the worn instrument that had been in the house for as long as they could remember.

Mary tried to refuse insisting that she had to be done with the embroidery but she couldn't resist the temptation her sister was baiting her with. That was how they were found a quarter of an hour later by their cousin still playing as they hadn't heard his entrance; the embroidery had been forgotten on the table and the piano was singing sweet music assisted by the voices of the Bennet sisters.

As the song drew to a close, the ladies were slightly startled at the sound of a clap coming from behind them. As they quickly regained their composure they both rose to curtsey as their mother introduced them to the odious looking man who immediately reminded Elizabeth of a toad.

"Mr. Collins these are my other daughters, Mary my third child she is well accomplished at the piano as you can tell. My second eldest Elizabeth, my oldest is currently at Netherfield visiting a friend she should be back when the rain let's up. Let me show you to your room where yo can rest before dinner, tell me how was your journey." Her endless babble continued as she guided the short gentleman through the halls of Longborne.

Elizabeth shivered involuntarily as soon as he man left the room. Although he never touched her, the way he had looked upon her instantly made her feel dirty and she wished to rid herself of the feeling.

It was going to be a very long evening.

As they seated themselves for dinner, Mr. Collins seating himself next to Mrs. Bennet in Jane's usual seat, the rain finally seized which gave Elizabeth hope that Jane would be home before they retired that night. For Mr. Bennet, a man who enjoyed laughing at people, the evening was a success Mr. Collins had been every bit the spectacle that his writing had suggested and his joy was shared with Elizabeth with whom he shared knowing looks through out the meal. He sympathised for his third daughter, for she appeared to be making an effort in conversing the man into talking about alternate topics other than the room.

After seeing Mary they and fail several times at averting their cousins attention from blithering words that held no coherent meaning after a while Elizabeth decided to intervene and set the man on a topic he was bound to shine in.

"Mr. Collins it is to my knowledge that you serve under the esteemed Lady Catherine, is that correct?" She smiled with satisfaction as she watched the man puff up his chest as he bragged about his interactions with the Lady. His declarations ranging from his adoration of her kindness, her charm and beauty to stating that her daughter was just bourne to be a countess.

During his tirade Elizabeth was trying to contain her laughter at the sight before her, she couldn't fathom with the amount he spoke how he could have eaten as much as he had. Mary though quieter in her puzzlement tried to prevent her younger sisters from appearing rude as they often interrupted the gentleman's speech to interject a random piece of information to Mrs Bennet.

The rudest moment occurred when Mr. Collins had requested to read to them after dinner. A request that was soon regretted as they watched in dismay as he retrieve a large tome from his possessions full of sermons. He had been interrupted throughout the first page from Lydia remarking that she wanted to change the colour ribbon on her bonnet a statement that brought Mr. Collins to a halt, he continued after the reassurance from Lydia that she wouldn't interrupt again. However, Lydia did so again after he had just started the second page squealing in delight as she exclaimed that she had heard the best information from Maria Lucas at the ball.

"You will never guess what I got told!" Mr. Collins upon that interruption closed his book with a loud snap before rising and saying he should retire.

Mrs. Bennet who hadn't not knowing demanded her daughter tell her the information.

"The regiment is moving here!" She exclaimed, "here to Hertfordshire, they are to stay in Meryton. Imagine Mama, all the red coats." Lydia swooned dropping down onto the sofa she had vacated during her speech to twirl dramatically around the room.

The noise that emitted from Mrs. Bennet was truly extraordinary to her daughters for though they were used to their mothers loud tones they themselves couldn't have accurately predicted her reaction.

Not moments after Mrs. Bennet had expressed her joy following her girlish squeal, Mrs. Hill came into the room bearing a message for Mr. Bennet. After thanking Mrs. Hill he quickly read the letter ignoring the curious gazes of his daughters. Silently he handed the note to Elizabeth who read the contents out loud after reading them herself.

_Dear Mr. Bennet,_

_It brings me no joy to inform you that due to the rainfall that occurred earlier today, Miss. Bennet has taken ill and is too sick to return home at the present time. I have taken the liberty of housing her in one of my guest rooms and will do so for as long as is required, with your consent. _

_Your servant _

_Charles Bingley. _

The rushed manner in which the writing appeared as well as the blotched out letters made certain words difficult to decipher but she managed to convey the message to her family, Mary was first to voice her with Elizabeth but they were soon silence by their Mother who refused t think the worse.

"Be happy for your sister, she gets to stay at Netherfield for longer." She proclaimed loudly before reverting back to her conversation with Lydia.

Mr. Bennet shook his head and shrugged as his daughters eyes turned to him. "Much too late to do anything tonight my dears, I suggest you retire and visit Jane tomorrow." Nodding her agreement she kissed her father good night and retired for the night.

* * *

Her worry for her sister, prevented her from breaking her fast with her family. She was seated and was buttering her toast when her father came in.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, so early in the morning dearest?" A smile playing on his lips as he watched his daughter laugh at his question.

"I was trying to avoid company, hence the early hour." Elizabeth tried to keep a sombre face whilst telling her father about her new course of action to avoid her mother but she soon lost composure.

"Well Lizzie, if that was your goal I should be offended." He declared clutching his heart dramatically causing Elizabeth to roll her eyes at the antics.

"Papa, who wouldn't want to spend all their time with you? I'm quite sure Mr. Collins will devote himself to you, whilst informing you of his great patroness." She replied sweetly.

"You are many things my dear I had no idea being cruel was amongst them."

"I never believed you were so dramatic" she retorted

"Touche my dear. Send my regards to Jane won't you" he called as she donned her outer wear then left for Netherfield.

She quickly walked through muddy fields, skipping over large puddles and hopping over the wooden fences that separated the fields. Only slowing her pace when she saw her destination ahead, Elizabeth inspected her clothing.

Her boots were thick with mud, as was her skirts. Shrugging to herself she trudges forwards assuring herself that she presentable for her sister and that was all she cared for.

"Good morning Henry." She greeted the elderly butler at had served the house for many years.

"Good morning Miss Elizabeth." He replied smiling at the young lady that he had watched blossom from a mischievous child.

"How is Martha getting along with baby Joseph? " she asked whilst he led her down the halls of Netherfield.

"He is sleeping better now miss, so she is able to get some peace. Our Sarah has been a big help, she just loves her lessons."

"Sarah is a pleasure to teach always eager to learn . Would you please inform her that I may not be able to teach her this week due to my cousins stay." Elizabeth face turned grim at the mention of her cousin, the man just leered at her which made her uncomfortable. "Next week, I will bring as promised one of Hills puddings and some Jam."

"I'm sure Sarah will understand. I would try to talk you out of such thing but you are stubborn like you father." He teased.

"Thank you Henry. I'm sure Papa will be pleased with that knowledge, Mama maybe not I will be forced to endure lectures. Dear me I shall keep it to myself or I will be dealing with a force to be reckoned with." She laughed at Henry's scowl. "Henry I am only teasing, I am flattered really."

There discussion was soon ended as they reached the dining room, where the residents were. Henry knocked before entering to announce the arrival of Miss. Elizabeth. As he retreated Elizabeth asked that he beg the forgiveness of Martha for the mud in the hall. He walked away muttering that Elizabeth would be the end of him.

Chuckling she entered the room with a smile on her face. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the whole party was present including two new faces.

"Miss. Elizabeth to what do we owe the pleasure." Mr. Bingley asked kindly after inviting her to join their feast to which she had declined.

"I have come to tend for my sister. How is she?" She questioned him, ignoring her audience.

"She has taken ill and has a fever. I called for Mr. Jones he is to check upon Miss. Bennet this morning." He replied dutiful showing real concern at fact Jane had taken ill. She nodded her understanding before requesting being shown to Janes room.

A cough from the unknown man made everyone look, Mr. Darcy rolled his eyes which made Elizabeth arch an eyebrow at is improper like display.

"Miss. Elizabeth, may I introduce my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam and my younger sister Miss. Georgiana Darcy. " he finished whilst gesturing to his younger sister who seemed to express silent alarm at being brought to the centre of attention, trying to ease the younger girls discomfort Elizabeth smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. If you would excuse me I must tend to my sister" she curtseyed before following a different servant to Jane's chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologies now for any errors, once again just say and I will hopefully get them in the end.**

**Difference of opinions: **

As soon as Elizabeth entered the room in which Jane occupied she couldn't help the relief, at seeing her beloved sister less ill then she had imagine, that consumed her. Quietly, as not to disturb her sister, Elizabeth dipped the clean cloth into the water that someone had thoughtfully prepared and started tending to her sweet Jane.

She watched as her sister's face slowly relaxed and she murmured words of comfort to soothe her. Slowly, Jane opened her eyes; disoriented momentarily before smiling when she spotted her sister.

"Lizzy, I meant not to alarm any of you, I simply have a cold. Mr. Jones is to visit this morning, I have no wish to impose upon Mr. Bingley's hospitality. He and Miss. Bingley have both been so kind, I think you judged her too soon Lizzy." At her voice growing hoarse Elizabeth helped her sit up to sip at a glass of water.

"Jane, you know how we worry but it has some blessings. Mr. Collins is at Longbourn. I dare say Mr. Bingley is half in love with you already a blind man could see it."

Jane puzzled over in her mind at who Mr. Collins was.

"Mr. Collins? Our fathers cousin, didn't you put a poor toad down his shirt when we were children?" She asked trying to scowl at the smile that crossed her sister's face.

"The very same, don't scowl so Jane what ever would mother say?" She teased before impersonating her mother's tone. "Dear Jane, you shouldn't scowl it is unladylike. Whatever will Mr. Bingley think? He will never want a bride that scowls so, oh heavens Jane if Mr. Bingley doesn't marry you then no other gentleman will. Think of me when Mr. Bennet dies, Mr. Collins will through us to the hedgerows. If you do not marry well we are all ruined." She finished her speech whilst placing the damp cloth back upon Jane's heated forehead.

"Oh Lizzy, Mama is not that bad she just wants what is best for us." She tried to reason with her younger sibling but knew it was in vain. Mrs. Bennet, had never favoured Elizabeth and constantly found fault in her seconds daughter every action which meant that Elizabeth soon began to become unaffected by her mother's constant neglect and couldn't take the woman seriously.

"I know Jane, but how she determines to achieve these goals is what unnerves me. She sighed before ensuring her sister was as comfortable as possible, then resting in a nearby chair as Jane drifted once more to sleep.

* * *

Miss. Bingley began abusing Elizabeth as soon as she was out of the room to her sister as the other occupants looked on in dismay.

"She has nothing, in short, to recommend her, but being an excellent walker. She looked almost wild!" Mrs. Hurts exclaimed encouraging her sister further to insult the woman they had not none more than few days.

"Very nonsensical to come at all! Why must she be scampering about the country, because her sister has a cold? Her hair so untidy, so blowsy!"

"To walk three miles, or four miles, or whatever it is, above her ankles in dirt, and alone, quite alone! It seems to me an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most country town indifference to decorum." Chimed Mrs Hurst eagerly.

"Don't you agree, Mr. Darcy?" Miss Bingley asked batting her eyes at him.

"I am afraid I do not follow your course of deduction. I would have said it spoke volumes of her devotion to her elder sister that she would endure such a journey to be by her side. I would do the same for Georgiana. Wouldn't you do the same for Mrs. Hurst?" He asked knowing that Caroline wouldn't care if her sister were to fall ill unless it inconvenienced her in any way.

Both Georgiana and Colonel were trying their hardest not to burst laughing at the flabbergasted expression of Caroline's open mouth trying to form words but failing.

"If you'll excuse me Bingley, I said I would show Georgiana the grounds." He bowed before leaving bringing his relieved sister alongside him. He smiled as he heard her soft giggles begin to escape as they entered the gardens. Soon they were both howling with laughter clutching to their sides as they seated themselves on a bench.

* * *

Elizabeth, was drawn to the window by the sound of laughter and was pleasantly surprised to see Mr. Darcy and his sister laughing together. He seems at ease with her she mused as she looked over his face, gone were any sign of anxiety or of him being uncomfortable amongst people. The scene brought a smile to her face, they seemed as close as her and Jane.

She was brought from her musing by a knock at the door in which Mr. Bingley's sisters entered looking slightly flustered. However, that was soon overcome when Jane awoke and her sweet nature eased them into a comfortable atmosphere. When she saw how much affection and solicitude they showed for Jane, Elizabeth warmed slightly towards them but was still cautious of the sisters as she detected some hidden dislike towards herself.

Elizabeth had not been there long when the apothecary came, and having examined his patient, confirmed that she had caught a violent cold, and that they must endeavour to get the better of it; advised her to return to bed and promised some draughts. Elizabeth questioned if she could be removed to their home but Mr. Jones opposed any idea stating it could damage her health further.

The advice was followed readily, for the feverish symptoms increased and Jane's head had begun to ache acutely. Elizabeth did not quit her room for a moment, although the ladies often left and returned as they had Georgiana to entertain as the gentlemen where out dealing with estate business. Elizabeth did not mind she was becoming irate with Miss. Bingley's insistence of calling her Eliza, a name that she detested as well as suggested an intimacy that did not exist.

Jane had fallen asleep once more leaving Elizabeth to muse on her own thoughts. She was interrupted by a timid knock at the door, assenting entry she was surprised to find Miss. Darcy standing in the doorway unsure of her welcome.

"Miss. Darcy, I would not expect you to be here." Elizabeth blurted blushing slightly at her accusing tone.

"I... I...I'm s-s-sorry, i-i- I don't wish to impose" she finished in a rush blushing slightly at her in ability to speak coherently to strangers.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at the young girl, she reminded her of a more timid female version of her brother, Mr. Darcy. She gestured that she was welcome into the room and after soon internal deliberation Miss. Darcy crossed the doorway.

"You aren't imposing at all. I am just surprised for your willingness to assist me for we are almost strangers. I apologies for any rudeness on my part." Elizabeth smiled as she said this instantly easing the younger girl and giving her a boost in confidence.

"My brother says that we must all help those that are in need. I would not have perceived you to be rude Miss. Bennet but I accept your apology nonetheless as long as you over look my poor manners." She was startled as Elizabeth laughed at her statement, noticing the wide-eyed expression of the younger girl she hastened to reassure her that she was not laughing at her.

"Miss. Darcy surely you cannot believe that you have poor manners." She questioned as she smoothed the curls on Jane's face preventing them from being soaked in sweat.

"Not poor manners, well I do not make the best impressions on strangers because of my inability to speak coherently at times I venture few words or none at all." Miss. Darcy blushed slightly at her confession averting her eyes from Elizabeth's and replacing the cloth on the sleeping woman's forehead.

"Those that perceive you anything then just shy, are not worthy of your time. For anyone can see you are do not mean to cause offense and should take the time to get to know you." She smiled whilst watching the smile appear on the beautiful face of the youngest Darcy.

She returned her attention to Jane, relief flooding her as she watched her sleep peacefully.

"Your words are similar to those of my brother, Miss. Bennet. I will be sure to remember them." She raised her eyebrow as the woman who had installed confidence in her began to laugh slightly again.

"Do not take offence, you remind me so much of Jane it is uncanny. You both doubt your self-worth. Also, if you wish to remain I insist you call me Elizabeth, Miss. Bennet is Jane's title and I can not commit to formality for long." Her confession made Miss. Darcy likewise agree that she disliked the need for formality.

"Then Elizabeth," she stated testing out her name, "I insist you call me Georgiana but I must confess it is a mouthful even for Fitz he tends to shorten it - my brother."

Georgiana explained at Elizabeth's confused expression, she nodding her understanding of the statement.

"I must agree, I tend to prefer Lizzy. I suspect my mother enjoys the amount of syllables when she unleashes' her rath. E-liz-a-beth Ben-net I sometimes wonder if she regrets the lack of middle names ." She laughed cheerfully as Georgiana laughed alongside her both had settled in chairs positioned near the bed.

"I suppose it is too late to alter it now, maybe I could suggest that she add random names in the middle to add variety if you wish." Georgiana teased, surprising herself at the sudden ease she felt in Elizabeth's presence.

"That would keep it interesting I have to concur but you must insist upon a limit of names that she could add otherwise she will never finish." Elizabeth appeared to be properly considering this proposition until Georgiana caught the twinkle in her dark eyes.

They conversed comfortably for what seemed like hours about anything and everything settling upon their mutual joy of music as Georgiana extensive knowledge upon the subject she continued to entertain Elizabeth about composers and pieces of music that she had never heard of. After revealing that she played the pianoforte a little Georgiana immediately applied for a chance to practise a duet with her.

Georgiana was surprised at her bold request normally she only played for family. Even with family it was willingly done for her brother and cousin but any other time she had to be coerced into playing by her aunts.

Elizabeth although somewhat intimidated by playing alongside Georgiana who seemed as if she possess great skill agreed to play a duet with her. Shortly after the acception they were interrupted by the appearance of Miss. Bingley.

She appeared momentarily stunned to see Georgiana seated in the room conversing with a woman she considered below their station.

"Georgy! What a delightful surprise, you are so selfless as to devote your time cooped in this room. You are too kind, putting others before your own health. Such qualities all ladies should posses don't you agree Eliza?" Caroline questioned quite unaware of how uncomfortable both ladies looked at her loud volume and use of names that they both disliked.

Instead of waiting for an answer to her question she approached the bedside though it appeared she was not comfortable being that close to a sick person.

"Georgy, Mr. Darcy has returned and was asking about your presence. I told him you were probably busy practising one of your many accomplishments. Come you mustn't spend so much time in this air, I wouldn't forgive myself if you were to fall ill as well." She declared before whisking the woman out the room.

Shortly, she returned with a self-satisfied smirk that perked Elizabeth's curiosity. She resisted the temptation to enquire and indulged her mind the excuse that she would soon boast about it. Not soon after she had formed the thought then Caroline spoke up.

"Would you know Eliza, that Mr. Darcy agreed with my statement. It even surprises me the amount we are in agreement, we are so in synch it is as if its fate. Don't you agree?" She bragged her belief ignorant of Elizabeth's smirk at the delusional words.

"I must confess I do not have the pleasure of fully understanding you, Miss. Bingley. Do you mean fate as in bringing you together or fate that you agree on numerous accounts?" Elizabeth couldn't resist causing slight annoyance in Miss. Bingleys composure.

"Fate has brought me and Mr. Darcy together, I should suspect that it would not be long until he proposes. I have shown myself an apt wife to Mr. Darcy as my house is impeccable and sister to Georgiana by supporting her and guiding her in her studies. Yes any day now" she revealed her vision and reasoning of being the next Mrs. Darcy to a very shocked Jane and a very amused Elizabeth who had skilled her features to show understanding.

"Should I offer my congratulations now or should I wait for it to become official?" Elizabeth innocently asked ignoring the shake of Jane's head as Jane had begun to look upon Miss. Bingley with pity.

The woman herself smiled proudly before stating that either would be suffice. As Jane had just awoken she was tended to by both ladies and Elizabeth couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

* * *

When the clock struck three, Elizabeth felt that she must go, after declaring the thought aloud she was offered the Bingley's carriage she was on the verge of accepting, when Jane expressed such disdain in parting with her, Miss. Bingley was forced to convert the offer to an invitation to remain with Jane.

The invitation was consented, a servant was dispatched to Longbourn for a supply of clothing and to aquaint the family with her stay.

At five o'clock Miss. Bingley retired to dress for dinner, leaving Elizabeth and Jane to ponder the foundation of her delusions.

"I always suspected that she had set her cap at Mr. Darcy, but Jane even I didn't anticipate the depth of her delusion."

"I do agree, she does appear very focused on the outcome. We shouldn't speculate, for all we understand he may return her sentiments-" Jane was cut off by her siblings scoff of disbelief.

"There is no sentiment present, dear sister, she is after his fortune and good name. That is all she cares for. As for his beliefs I suggest that I watch how they interact and draw my own conclusions. For if she believes he is to offer for her hand there must be some acknowledge between them also they should be comfortable with family to express any affection on either side." her plan was assented by her elder sister and she was left to sleep off her exhaustion as Elizabeth was called for dinner at half past six.

"Tonight is going to be interesting." She commented as she entered the room in which everyone but Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy was present. Everyone's attention appeared on Caroline as she intended, although it wasn't for the reason she liked to convince herself of.

Upon Elizabeth's entrance she noticed several things that amused her greatly, Colonel Fitzwilliam was the first to greet her smirking at the scene before them. He bowed formally before offering his arm.

"Miss Bennet, a pleasure to converse with you. I am in great need of some conversation that is not Ton orientated." She declared this in low tones as to avoid the notice of Miss. Bingley who proceeded to retell her story about her time in London to Georgiana.

"Well as I very limited experience in that area I have no way in which to disappoint you sir." She observed the Colonels easy manners as a large contrast to his two relatives. He didn't appear shy at all but he possessed some sadness in his eyes as they stood in silence he seemed lost in his thoughts, as soon as it appeared though it was replaced by a laughing twinkle that occupied Mr. Bennet's eyes constantly.

"Should we not venture to rescue your cousin?" She whispered to him watching as Georgiana grew more sullen although her expression was a blank expression of interest. Her posture and wandering eyes suggested otherwise, Colonel spotted his charges pleading eyes and shrugged slightly.

"Miss. Bingley," Elizabeth called averting Caroline from her tale and relieving Georgiana as she took a chair on the opposite side. "Do you play?" She asked knowing the answer would be positive.

As soon as Elizabeth had diverted Caroline's attention, Georgiana stood by her cousin breathing deeply whilst reassuring him that if he left her to Caroline again she would personally tell his mother that he had confessed that he was ready to settle down and wanted her help in securing a bride but was too embarrassed to admit it to her.

"Gigi, you wouldn't. You know I would rather face a french army then encounter the mess of balls." He exclaimed trying to reason with his younger cousin.

"I would, escpecially if you leave me entrapped by that woman again! Are we understood?" She questioned arching a brow, she smiled sweetly when he gulped but nodded his confirmation.

"Now, how do we free Elizabeth from Miss. Bingley?" She muttered to herself watching as her new friend nodded along to Miss. Bingley's tale whilst commenting, each comment seemed to bring the formidable Miss. Bingley to a stop and make her pause to think.

"I don't think she needs our assistance." Colonel answered her question as he laughed at the flustered face of Miss. Bingley as she tried to answer Elizabeth's quick comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the wait and for any spelling or grammatical errors in advance. **

Darcy entered the drawing-room, that Bingley said that Caroline had herded everyone in before dinner. He had wanted to be there as soon as possible to support Georgiana but Bingley had requested his aid on the houses affairs. He reassured himself with the fact that Richard was with her and wouldn't abandon her to the leech that was Miss. Bingley.

As he and Bingley entered the room he was quite surprised to see all the occupants trying to restrain themselves from laughing, all expect Miss. Bingley who had a very red face and Miss. Elizabeth who was smiling sweetly at the flushed hostess.

"Oh, Charles. What has taken you so long?" She bellowed quickly releasing herself from the conversation she was presently in.

"Sorry Caroline some estate affairs needed my attention." He replied sweetly before enquiring after Miss. Bennet from Miss. Elizabeth.

Darcy decided it was safest to join his cousin who was just quieting.

"Should I dare ask what has caused such a disturbance that you are laughing, Richard?" He asked his cousin once he was able to respond.

"What makes you suspect that there was a disturbance, cousin?" He retorted still smiling,

"For if I remember correctly, you said that spending any allotted time in the presence of a said person would only be cause for great pain. Forgive me if I am wrong but your earlier comments do not suggest you should be laughing merrily?" Darcy was quick to answer back trying to seek the source of the care free side of Georgiana.

"Oh, I see why my amusement would puzzle the great Darcy. Unfortunately, my dear cousin there wasn't a disturbance per say just an unknown factor to my visit that made me prejudice to this trip." The sly comment helped Darcy understand what Richard was saying without everyone hearing.

Upon hearing this comment, Darcy found his focus fixate on the object of their conversation as she talked with Charles as he was asking again if there was anything that can be done to make Miss. Bennet's stay more comfortable.

A commotion at the door prevented any more conversation in the room, as a rather ruffled butler entered announcing the arrival of a Miss. Bennet and a Mr. Collins. Elizabeth's cheeks heated instantly as she realised what this meant. She sent a silent futile prayer to let her be mistaken.

Yet, she was helpless as she watched a rather puffed chest Mr. Collins enter the room before a very scowling Mary.

"Mary!" Elizabeth called after she had formally curtseyed their arrival, "what are you doing here at this time." She asked whilst pulling her sister aside and lowering her voice, as not to be over heard.

"I am so sorry Lizzie, we would have been here sooner had Mr. Collins decided not to spend at least an hour bestowing his great patroness' wisdom on Davey then the carriage being forced to stop every few miles because he gets travel sick." The clear dislike of the man was evident in the way Mary had spoken his name.

"Mary I am so sorry you had to under go that, dearest. It still doesn't explain why you are here?" She asked still confused.

"I believe I can shed some light on that sweet Miss. Elizabeth." Mr. Collins once again leered at her making her stand tall and harden her gaze at him.

"I do not believe you can sir. Unless I am mistaken I asked my sister and unless are her I most certainly did not ask for your assistance in any form." Her words were cold and spoken clearly but were ignored by the man they were directed at.

" A letter from your Father may clear up any confusion, dear cousin." She sent a helpless look at Mary before retrieving the envelope that he held. Just as the maid came in to announce dinner, Elizabeth quickly read the contents before looking up at the room to see every eye was upon her.

"Miss. Bingley you must not starve yourself for me. You must carry on with dinner. " she commented making the hostess speed into action.

"Certainly, Eliza." She said whilst taking the arm of Darcy. "How truly selfless you are." She departed leading the room with her.

"Mr. Bingley, I am sad to say I must keep you from your dinner a moment longer." Elizabeth stated as soon as Caroline left the room.

"Certainly, Miss. Bennet. I am happy to help." He answered before taking the out stretched paper that she had offered.

_Dear Mr. Bingley,_

_My attention has been brought to the fact that not only one but two of my single daughters must now take up temporary lodgings at Netherfield. I must first offer my sincere gratitude to the care you have shown my daughter in her ill-health. _

_However, I must insist that Mr. Collins take up a room. It is out of protection for my daughters reputations that I ask. I mean no disrespect but I am acutely aware as you must be of the delicate nature that is a ladies reputation._

_As a male relative, Mr. Collins is a sufficient person to ensure they keep their reputations intact throughout their stay in Netherfield. He is also a clergyman which installs a small amount of trust in his word. _

_Your humble servant _

_Mr. Bennet_

_P.S if he gives you any trouble just simply say the word 'toad' is sufficiently renders him mute for an hour._

"I am sorry to impose myself upon you like this, Mr. Bingley. But as my kind patroness Lady Catherine states, one must ensure the purity of those that they spend their time. I am here to ensure my cousins come to no harm and are -" he was cut off by the entrance of Mr. Darcy.

"Bingley, I came to see what kept you. Miss. Bingley is most instant that you eat " he stated not mentioning that he had bolted from her grasp as soon as she gave him leave to do so.

"Miss. Mary, Mr. Collins would you join us for dinner?" He asked politely playing the role of host easily and not showing any awareness of the underlining insult that Mr. Collins had payed to his cousins.

"I must get going Mr. Bingley. I should apologies for the late hour, our travel was prolonged." She said whilst giving a pointed look at the toad like man that she called her cousin.

"Has Davey been out in the cold all this time?" Elizabeth questioned instantly worried.

"No, Martha made him wait inside, especially since he just recovered from that horrible fever." Mary stated.

"Martha truly is a saintly woman. I'll ask someone to fetch her." Elizabeth said before exiting the room in search of the nearest footman.

"Bingley? What is going on?" Darcy questioned, in reply Bingley handed him the letter from Mr. Bennet.

Whilst Darcy read the letter Bingley tried to engage Mr. Collins in conversation by asking him about his stay. Unfortunately, Mr. Collins leapt into a long speech about all the fine things he had seen whilst staying at Longbourn.

"Miss. Mary?" Darcy asked when completing the letter.

"Mr. Darcy, how may I help?" Mary replied, noting he appeared confused upon a topic.

" I find myself curious to the end comment that your Father mentioned. Forgive me if I am intruding on some personal matter." He explained whilst showing her the note, he watched as she smiled at the writing obviously it was some inside joke.

"It is nothing personal I assure you sir. You are correct that it holds a story, however I am unsure if the participants of said event would wish for me to disclose this to you. I am sorry to disappoint you sir." Mary said sincerely,unsure if Elizabeth would want the story to be told it was most unladylike and their mother had ignored Elizabeth for a whole month because of the event.

"Do not worry, Miss. Mary. I should not have asked, I was merely curious as to the context." He replied trying to reassure her that he took no offense.

"If you are truly curious then you should ask Lizzy about it, she will know if to tell you or not." Mary said smiling when said sister re entered the room announcing that Davey was ready to take her home.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy left the room to see Mary safely into the carriage, as Elizabeth chatted to Davey, Darcy handed Mary into the carriage whilst thanking her for her advice.

"I apologies for the antics of my cousin, Davey. I am sorry you were forced to spend so long out in the cold because of him." Elizabeth was saying.

"It is quite alright, miss. No trouble to see that Miss. Bennet and yourself are being cared for, Hill would have my head if I couldn't report such. Its Miss. Mary that was tortured, seven times he stopped for almost half an hour each time, we had set off after they had finished lunch. Her patience finally wore out." He revealed with a knowing smile.

"Do reveal all Davey, you know I can't bare suspense." Elizabeth encouraged him

"It was the eighth time he had requested to stop the carriage, I slowed down so we could stop. When I heard Miss. Mary ask him if he thought it was wise to exit the carriage in a known toad infested area. His expression must be of been something, miss, for he never asked the carriage to stop again." He finished before settling himself and tipping his hat before returning to Longbourn.

Elizabeth was amused at her sisters antics so much that she didn't notice Mr. Darcy still stood next to her.

"Martha" she called as she met the women in the entrance hall. "Oh sweet Martha."

Martha, was instantly on guard.

"You are going to tell me something I dislike. Don't beat about the bush girl you may no longer be a mere slip of a girl but you haven't changed that much." Darcy could hear the affection, the elderly woman had for Elizabeth and was surprised that they were acquainted at all.

"How you wound me so with your sharp glares, Martha." Elizabeth retorted making the stern woman laugh.

"unfortunately, I must ask you to prepare a room for Mr. Collins" Darcy noted that neither sister seemed to appear affectionate to this particular cousin. From what Darcy had seen he wouldn't be partial to his odious manner either.

"Yes I was made aware of this already, honestly dear don't trouble yourself its being sorted." Martha replies slightly confused to the pained expression.

"Which room"

"It is the one next to yours." Martha explained slightly alarmed at the now sad expression on the usually energetic woman.

"I know you must think me arrogant and rude to ask such a thing but... could you have the room furthest from myself and Jane, this is the Collins." She emphasized the last name trying to trigger the recognition from Martha.

To Darcy it was clear that there was some previous encounter that had made everying think suspicously about this Mr. Collins especially for Elizabeth to request such a setting, also everyone in the neighbourhood appeared to know expect the Netherfield party.

"This wouldn't be Toad boy would it?" She asked hoping with her heart that it wasnt, as a boy he unnerved her with the way he was with the Bennet girls it appeared nothing had changed.

"unfortunately, he thought it time to reconnect with the family. " Elizabeth replied her voice full of sarcasm.

"Dear God. Certainly the furthest room will be prepared don't you worry. I will not allow him to be within close proximity of Miss. Bennet, oh the poor girl can she never rid herself of that odious child, well I suppose he is a man now." Martha muttered before curtseying then leaving to give the new orders.

"Before I forget, Mr. Darcy. Mr. Bingley asked me to inform you that he has gone to dinner and to join him there you too Miss."

Elizabeth, startled at her address looked over at the tall gentleman that raised his eyebrows as he saw a pink flush across her cheeks.

"Mr. Darcy, I didn't notice you there." She stated, slightly confused at him remaining with her.

"It is easily done madam. I was curious as to this recurring code that everyone is using. " he stated before offering her his arm and leading her to the Dining room.

Everyone was already eating when they entered , Darcy lead Elizabeth to her seat before taking his beside Georgiana.

"Mr. Darcy, Eliza how good of you to join us. Miss, uh, Miss. Your sister I assume is safely on her way home." Miss. Bingley called practically shouting over the droning voice of Mr. Collins.

Her slight at forgetting her sisters name as if it was beneath her notice erked Elizabeth. It was with cold civility that she replied, " Yes. Mary is returning home, Mr. Collins however is staying for as long as we must trespass on your hospitality until Jane is recovered enough to be moved."

Miss. Bingley scowled at this new information looking at her brother for confirmation, he was conveniently looking intently at his soup.

"Is he? How pleasant. Your cousin was just entertaining me with stories of his great patroness." Miss. Bingley said trying to appear civil but sneering at the man seated next to her. The place that her dear Mr. Darcy should have been seated, not a blubbering idiot.

"Oh yes, he is very fond of bestowing her wisdom with those that will listen. Mr. Collins I am sure Miss. Bingley would benefit from that lovely description about the great chimney in her ladyship's home. I for one surely cannot consider life lived to the full extend until I have seen the glorious chimney. " her words had an immediate effect, Mr. Collins launched into an elaborate description of the brick chimney that sat in the home of his patroness, he completely ignored his hostesses protests at her not having need of such information. Even when Mrs. Hurst seconded the protest he continued talking giving them no option but to listen to his account.

Darcy had noticed the hard face that Elizabeth had held when Miss. Bingley began to speak to her, it appeared like a sweet smile but he was very aware of the poison that the smile concealed. He watched in amusement as she composed the little scene with a few charming words, she had conveniently freed the bottom half of the table to talk without the disturbance of Bingley's relatives.

"Mr. Darcy I must confess I am at a lost to which code you were speaking of." She said bringing his thoughts back to his curiosity about the supposed key word. He was unsure of the meaning before he had spent more than five minutes in the presence of Mr. Collins, he now clearly understood why it would be beneficial to have a code word that would render the man mute. However, he was still curious as to the story behind the word. Also he wanted to see if it actually worked but resolved to make Elizabeth speak it.

"Can you really be at such a lost Miss. Elizabeth. An intellectual mind such as yourself can surely notice that a certain amphibian has been mentioned repeatedly in the course of the evening." He challenged arching an eyebrow at her smirk.

"An amphibian, you say. Why would such an animal be mentioned repeatedly" she asked the twinkle that Darcy had come to recognise as a mischievous tell had returned in her brown eyes.

"Gigi, surely you must know what your brother refers to" Elizabeth said trying to draw the shy girl into conversation she had been awfully quiet since the appearance of Mr. Collins.

The shy girl was startled out of her musings by the address.

"I must bring only disappointment Lizzy, for I do not know what Fitzwilliam is referring." She replied after a moment's hesitation, the encouraging smile from Elizabeth gave her enough courage to speak in front of the stranger.

"Don't punish yourself Gigi, if you do not know then I wouldn't dare hold it against you." She was quick to reassure the girl wary of her low esteem.

"For who would dare to when I can simply inform your mother of all the injustice you have caused me." She teased, laughing at the shocked expression of her relatives. Elizabeth just laughed, enjoying the teasing side of the normally shy girl.

"Then I must beg your forgiveness of any injustice I have coursed you in our brief acquaintance. However, in doing so I must retrieve a vow of never engaging my mother into such topics."

Georgiana pretended to think about the deal before saying, "well I must first hear how sincere your apologies are to see if a visit to your mother is still warranted." She replied trying to keep a straight face, as she watched the stunned expressions of the three gentlemen that watched the exchange with astonishment.

"Ah but, you have me at a disadvantage. For you are surely used to such sweetly worded apologies from superior minds then myself. I see no way in which my humble apology would be in any form sincere enough for you. Therefore I must condemn myself to my fate." At her declaration, Georgiana laughed before admitting she had no such people.

"Lizzy I could never condemn you to such a fate, for who else am I to talk to when I wish to escape ?" She asked cheekily.

"So you wish to save me from a doomed life not because you value my friendship but as to avoid the clutches of another, how you have wounded my ego." She teased clutching her chest dramatically.

They were momentarily silently, well everyone but Mr. Collins who was still informing Bingley's sisters of the grand chimney, as the table was filled with all different dishes then they selected each food and began to eat. It amazed Elizabeth how Mr. Collins could talk so much and eat as much as he did at the same time.

"Anyway Lizzie, I am confident that your ego will soon heal. I must bring you back to your initial question that you have sought for me to forget. I cannot say I know what amphibian my brother was questioning do you Richard?" She asked avoiding letting Elizabeth change the question again, the woman in question simply smiled knowingly and didn't show any surprise at being caught at her goal. The Colonel had unfortunately lost the flow of conversation as he was busy enjoying his meal.

"Huh?" Was his intellectual response.

"The amphibian that Fitzwilliam said was being used as code, do you have any idea?" She asked kindly instead of laughing at her cousin like Darcy was.

"I would hasten a guess at a frog, my knowledge on amphibians is quite lacking." He replied cheerfully quite intruged at the code that his cousin was questioning. Darcy had recovered from his monumemtous shock at the teasing behaviour of his younger sister and was able to shed some light on the answer but still refused to give up the name.

"I must say that you are wrong Richard, though you were very close they are remarkly similiar." He stated smirking at the annoyed look that his vague statement was met with.

"Would you hasten a guess, Mr. Bingley?" Elizabeth asked trying to included the host who had been otherwise away in a mind of his own.

"I must concor with the Colonel my knowledge doesn't extend beyond frogs." He said now baffled to the conversation his guest were having.

"Lizzy you must know the answer otherwise you wouldn't ask everyone else their thoughts." Georgiana observed, watching as a small smile appeared on her brothers face.

"Yes, I think I may have an idea." She replied vaguely before taking an interest in her food, trying hard to ignore the stares she was getting.

"Something on my face?" She asked innocently when she caught Georgianas eye, surpressing a grin at the annoyed look of the two gentlmen, she couldn't of known Darcy's facial expression for she was avoiding looking at him for she assumed he would be grinning at his victory, she was not wrong.

"Must you suspend us any longer? " Georgiana asked grinning at the the smile that was on her brothers face.

"Well I suppose Miss. Bingley has suffered enough." Elizabeth said causing more confusion except from Bingley and Darcy who were aware of Mr. Bennets advice.

"It would be most kind of you Miss. Elizabeth, I doubt either one of my sisters need anymore description of a chimney no matter how grand it is." Mr. Bingley pleaded.

"You must be referring to the code that was the word toad?" Elizabeth said raising her voice slightly at the end so Mr. Collins could hear.

The effect was immediate he looked slightly frightened and he stopped speaking.

"Did someone say toad?" He gulped rubbing his hands nervously on his legs, keeping a wary gaze on his cousin.

"Yes, I was just warning Miss. Darcy of the toads that reside in near by ponds we would hate for her to encounter them wouldn't we?" She asked smiling the sweet smile that hid the poisonous words. He nodded jerkily, but remained silent and began to eat his meal in silence avoiding his cousins gaze as if thinking a toad would materialize just from engaging in eye contact.

"Well it appears to have the desired effect." Colonel said laughing slightly at the change in the gentleman.

"For the time, it is not a permenant transformation." Elizabeth whispered to him.

"Toads! We have toads!" Miss. Bingley had raised her voice furthering Mr. Collins discomfort by repeating the word 'toad' but if she noticed the change in her previously animate guest she showed no acknowledgment.

"Mr. Darcy, I must inisist you do not allow your sister near such creatures." She demanded, Mr. Darcy arched his brow in question. Colonel covered a barked laugh with a cough and Georgiana returned to mute self much to the disappointment of Elizabeth.

The dinner passed with stilted conversation between Miss. Bingley and whomever she opted to subject towards a prolonged speech about a passing comment. Dinner continued in this manner before Miss. Bingley settled her sights on Elizabeth who was sharing a smile with Georgiana. Trying to show her superioerty over the country girl, she decided to engage her in a conversation that would undermine her every word.

However, unfortunatly for herself she had forgotten her previous embarrassment at her earlier attempt to make Elizabeth feel inferior. Miss. Bingley was soon tongue tied by her own words, she sat seething for the remainder of the meal, to make the situation worse Mr. Collins had recovered from his back flash enduced mutness with what seemed like a vengence for he began to tell the whole table about his esteemed patroness.

As soon as the meal was over Elizabeth annouced her intention to see to her sister. She left the ladies as they seperated as was normal after dinner. However, at the betrayed look that Georgiana directed at her she was forced to promise to rejoin them if Jane was sleeping.


End file.
